1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, especially an antenna for mobile telephony use with a motor vehicle, and more particularly an antenna including multiple conductive areas, such as conductive panels, arranged in a coplanar fashion with interspersed slots.
2. Description of the Related Technology
DE 199 22 699 A1 discloses an antenna, preferably a motor vehicle antenna for mobile telephony. In this antenna there are vertical radiators for use as radiating structures which are located on a ground surface and are interconnected via an impedance transformation line. As a result of tuning, especially by the adjustment of the length of the vertical radiators, and the impedance transformation line for the intended frequency range, for example in the mobile telephony range from 0.8 to 2.2 GHz, the resulting known antenna has accordingly determined length and height dimensions. Since this prior known antenna often is integrated underneath a rear window of a motor vehicle, and due to its determined geometrical dimensions, it requires a large installation space which is either not available or it reduces the amount of interior volume of the motor vehicle in an undesirable manner. Another disadvantage is that a coaxial cable for signal transmission is soldered directly to the ground surface, the inner lead of the coaxial cable being connected to the impedance transformation line. This yields a complex structure that has the special disadvantage that before installation of the antenna there is a cable tail which poses problems in handling the prefabricated antennas before their installation.